


SCP-049 HAS BREACHED CONTAINMENT

by Akakitsune



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen, i'mjustkindapracticingwriting049withthistbh, ihavenothingelsetosayinthetagslol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akakitsune/pseuds/Akakitsune
Summary: SCP-049 HAS BREACHED CONTAINMENT...But has he really done anything remotely wrong?
Kudos: 45





	SCP-049 HAS BREACHED CONTAINMENT

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya hey. 
> 
> So a little disclaimer, this is a short practice fanfic to see if I can write 049 well. Tbh I wanna make a fan comic of the aftermath of this (http://www.scp-wiki.net/los-dias-y-las-noches-de-leslie-y-el-doctor) because I really do enjoy this short story from the wiki, so I'm gonna practice writing him with this. I really do like the idea of the doctor being sympathetic in his own ways, so be aware that this ideology is going to be expressed in this fanfic too. 
> 
> Also be aware the doctor in the story is "redacted" cause I genuinely don't know much about the doctors in the facility except Dr. Bright (which is still only a little bit) and I don't want to write about something I don't know anything about. 
> 
> So uh, yeah. Enjoy this practice story about my favorite SCP. uwu

Loud sirens ran through the facility. A soft groan emitted from Dr. ████ as he hurriedly lifted himself from his chair and opened the door to his office. He did a light jog around the facility, being extra careful in case it was a dangerous Euclid or even a Keter, God forbid. After the coast looked clear, he began his decent down the dimly illuminated hallway. A voice came booming from the walls: "SCP-049 HAS BREACHED CONTAINMENT". 

"Damn..." He muttered under his breath, keeping a steady pace down the hall. He had to be careful just in case 049 sensed the 'pestilence' in him. 

Dr. ████ spotted Cain down the hallway and slowed himself down to meet him. "Cain," He greeted, panting slightly. "Are you... Have you seen SCP-049?" Cain tilted his head as if he were thinking. "Ah, yes." He responded, his voice sounding cold and metallic. "I believe I ran into him earlier. Take a right down that hallway and you should find him, along with SCP-191." Dr. ████ took a long, frustrated breath. "Just what I needed today..." He muttered. He mustered a small smile at the cyborg. "Er, thanks, Cain." He said, finally, before running off in the direction he was directed. Cain gave a slight wave and continued in a saunter down the hall. 

\---

"There we go, little one. All patched up." The doctor gave a small smile under his mask at the little girl. He proceeded to close the first aid kit, observing her one more time. She had so many cuts and bruises; it was a wonder that no one had taken the time to take care of them. He couldn't help but wonder where she came from, or whether or not she was abused. He didn't feel it was appropriate to ask. The girl's eyes lit up slightly, as if it were her way of smiling up at him. He gave a light chuckle, beginning to stand. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The doctor flinched. He turned his head slowly to find a furious looking Dr. ████ staring at him with folded arms. Upon looking closer at his hands, it appeared Dr. ████ had called for back up. "You know, Doctor, it surprises me a great deal that you haven't even thought of trying to heal this poor girl. I can't believe I had to-" "What did you do to SCP-191?" Dr. ████ interrupted, angrily. "Did you... Did you try to 'heal' her of the 'pestilence'? If this results in the death of an SCP you will be in serious trouble and I doubt you'll ever see this hallway ever again." "With all due respect, I only put a few band aids and medicine on her cuts and bruises. They all came from this first aid kit that I found, so you needn't worry." The doctor lifted up the first aid kit in his other hand. "I assure you, nothing I did could have caused her any harm."

"I hope you are aware that you have less than five minutes before security arrives to escort you to your containment cell." Dr. ████ stated. The doctor lowered his head. "Of course, that's all you're concerned about, isn't it?" He asked. "Not the well being of some girl who has obviously had some great deal of trauma and injuries." "You have literally killed hundreds in your lifetime on Earth!" Dr. ████ shouted. "When are you going to realize this?" "Come come, now..." The doctor said, quietly. "Do you really think I am not aware of this?" He put his finger on his temple. "However, that could have all been avoided if I had time. You should know this, by the amount of research and fatalities that your facility has."

"Those are by accident!" Dr. ████ shouted. "All we are trying to do is protect the world from creatures like YOU, who go out of their way, knowing full and well that what they're doing is ruining other people's lives, let alone ending them!" The doctor shook his head. "You don't understand... How could any of you really call yourselves doctors with the way that you behave." "And what's that supposed to mean?" Dr. ████ asked, obviously irritated. The doctor chuckled, shaking his head. "This is inane..." He muttered. 

Gloved hands grabbed the doctor's arms, locking them in handcuffs behind his back. The doctor glanced over at the little girl. She stared up at him, her eyes filled with confusion. The doctor simply looked back at the ground as they pushed him away from her. It wasn't until she herself was grabbed in a similar manner when she began to cry in silence.


End file.
